Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooker, and more particulraly, to a cooker that has a coating layer provided on the inner side of a cooking chamber, and methods of manufacturing and controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
A cooker is a home appliance that heats food inside a cooking chamber using electricity or gas. An enamel coating layer is provided on the inner surface of the cooking chamber. The enamel coating layer serves to protect the inner surface of the cooking chamber from heat and impact. However, the enamel coating layer has a disadvantage that pollutants generated during a cooking process of food inside the cooking chamber adhere to the walls of the cooking chamber and are not easily removed.